Salty Studio
by Arvin Midderford
Summary: [ kookv fanfiction ; chapter 3 updated ] Jungkook dulunya bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan dia tidak punya niat sedikitpun untuk bekerja di sana, jadi dia berhenti dan pindah dari rumah orang tuanya untuk mengejar mimpinya—menggambar. Di pesta reuni, dia bertemu dengan Taehyung, salah satu teman satu sekolah menengahnya dulu dan juga seorang ilustrator hebat.
1. Jeon Jungkook

**Salty Studio**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama, AU

Pair: KookV

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Lee Suwoong, Kim Yerim, and others.

Length: Chaptered

.

Jungkook dulunya bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan dia tidak punya niat sedikitpun untuk bekerja di sana, jadi dia berhenti dan pindah dari rumah orang tuanya untuk mengejar mimpinya—menggambar. Di pesta reuni, dia bertemu dengan Taehyung, salah satu teman satu sekolah menengahnya dulu dan juga seorang ilustrator hebat; Jungkook memohon pada Taehyung untuk mengajarinya menggambar.

.

 _ **Note:** Jungkook is 27 years-old, Taehyung is 27 years old, Kim Yerim is 27 years-old, Jimin is 18 years-old, Suwoong is 25 years-old, Hoseok is 18 years-old, Yoongi is 18-years old, Namjoon is 28 years-old, Seokjin is 18 years-old. Most of the characters are aged up and aged down, if you don't like this please don't read my fanfiction. This fanfiction is a remake from omyo's webtoon, Salty Studio._

.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Jeon Jungkook_

.

Jungkook mengemasi barang-barang di meja kantornya dan meletakkannya ke dalam beberapa boks kosong. Setelah selesai, dia mengangkat salah satu boks itu dan berjalan keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja—tidak juga, dia baru saja berhenti.

Iya, berhenti.

Sambil berjalan, Jungkook bisa mendengar dua wanita yang sedang bergosip—menggosipi dirinya, tentu saja. "Kau tahu Jeon Jungkook?"

"Anak dari CEO Departemen A?"

"Iya, aku dengar dia berhenti."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu—hey, itu dia." Salah satu dari wanita itu menunjuk Jungkook menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan tertawa kecil, terdengar seperti meremehkan.

 _Dasar wanita_ —Jungkook membatin, lelah juga. Jungkook tahu kalau dia akan menjadi topik panas di perusahaan ayahnya, dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia punya tujuannya sendiri, makanya ia ingin berhenti.

Jungkook ingin mewujudkan mimpinya—menjadi illustrator yang hebat.

[ _Salty Studio_ ]

" **KAU BENAR-BENAR BERHENTI DARI PEKERJAANMU?! BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU!** " Jeon Junghwan, CEO dari Departemen 'A', ayah dari Jeon Jungkook, baru saja menjerit tidak terima sambil memegang tongkat _golf_ di depan anak satu-satunya.

Jungkook tahu betul ini akan terjadi begitu dia sampai di rumah orang tuanya sambil membawa beberapa boks berisikan barang-barang. Ibunya dengan sabar menenangkan ayahnya, "Sudahlah, sayang…" ucap Ibunya—Mun Jihee, seorang _florist_ dan sastrawan.

Setelah meletakkan boks-boks di lantai, Jungkook menghadap ayahnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ayahnya menatapnya tajam, kata-kata mengerikan sudah siap meluncur dari mulut pedasnya. "Kau sudah punya semuanya dan itu membuatmu berpikir kalau hidup itu mudah, hah? Kau belum melewati masa-masa sulit kehidupan karena kami!"

"Ya, memang belum." Jungkook menjawab dengan tenang. "Jadi, aku akan mencobanya sekarang. Aku akan pindah."

Jeon Jungkook, deputi di Departemen 'A'—dulu, sekarang pengangguran, benar-benar pindah dari rumah orang tuanya.

Tapi, Junghwan masih belum selesai mengomel. "Berikan kembali semua uang yang sudah aku berikan padamu!" Junghwan mulai bersiap untuk memukul Jungkook menggunakan tongkat golfnya, dan Jungkook langsung memberikan perlawanan dengan melempar buku bank ke arah ayahnya. "Nih! Aku akan membayar sisanya tiap akhir bulan."

"Terserah, transfer uangnya setiap tanggal 1!" perintah Junghwan, ayahnya tidak main-main.

Jungkook betul-betul pindah.

Dengan uang setoran, Jungkook bisa dapat apartemen baru. Terletak di rooftop, dia membayar sekitar $300 perbulan, tapi tentu saja itu semua tidak berjalan selancar yang ia mau.

[ _Salty Studio_ ]

 **4 bulan kemudian.**

Sampah berserakan di mana-mana. Beberapa kaleng minuman saling bertumpukan, lalat berterbangan, kupasan buah apel tergeletak menyedihkan di atas lantai kayu yang hangat, majalah bertumpukan di lantai, kartu remi berserakan, sampah cup ramyun di atas meja makan, kentang goreng yang sudah basi tergeletak di dalam bungkusnya.

Di tambah dengan Jungkook yang baru saja bangun dengan kondisi paling menyedihkan menurutnya.

Ponselnya bergetar, pertanda sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk. Ketika Jungkook meraihnya, ternyata pesan itu dikirim oleh sang tuan tanah. Berisikan: "Bayar uang sewamu bulan ini."

 _Sialan_ —Jungkook membatin. Dia menghela napas, "Aku cuma telat 3 hari. Sialan, aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun." Jungkook memang sama sekali tidak punya uang simpanan untuk bayar uang sewa dan biaya hidup.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, tepatnya satu bulan yang lalu.

Pacarnya, Kim Yerim, tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat tempatnya tinggal. Biasanya, Jungkooklah yang akan membayar semua makanan yang dia dan pacarnya pesan, tapi nampaknya hari itu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yerim, kau tahu kan bagaimana kondisiku saat ini? Uang sewaku untuk bulan ini—"

Jungkook belum selesai bicara, tapi Yerim langsung memberinya respon. "Aku mau putus."

Kebingungan, Jungkook hanya bisa memberikan respon singkat. "Hah?"

Yerim dengan santai memainkan ujung rambutnya dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Pesonamu itu hanyalah uangmu, tanpa uang; kau bukan apa-apa." Begitu saja, setelah itu Yerim pergi meninggalkan kafe, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian.

Kembali ke masa kini, Jungkook mengusap wajahnya sebal. _Sial, padahal aku sangat baik padanya dulu_ —batinnya, sambil berjalan menuju meja komputer di kamarnya.

"Apakah aku hanya terlihat mempesona karena uangku?" Jungkook bergumam sedih, dan memperhatikan meja komputernya. Ketimbang disebut meja komputer, lebih pantas disebut tempat pembuangan sampah. Banyak juga tumpukan kaleng minuman dan beberapa makanan yang sudah basi tergeletak di atas meja, tak lupa dengan remukan bola kertas yang malang.

Jungkook mengerang, "Selama ini aku memang berantakan," dia menyingkirkan semua benda mengganggu yang ada di atas mejanya, tak berniat untuk membuangnya secara benar.

Jungkook menekan tombol CPU menggunakan jempol kakinya dan menunggu komputernya menyala. Sambil menunggu komputernya menyala, Jungkook pergi ke dapur dan menyeduh kopi kemudian membawanya kembali ke meja komputernya. Begitu dia kembali, komputernya sudah menyala dan dia mulai membuka _browser_ dan mencari _website_ yang dikhusukan untuk meng _upload_ gambar-gambar di kolom _search_.

"Apakah ada gambar baru yang muncul hari—" kata-katanya terputus tatkala dia menemukan sebuah gambar yang baru saja di _post_ dua jam yang lalu.

Gambar seorang gadis yang sedang memakai gaun tidur dan memeluk benda bulat yang terlihat seperti telur—Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu betul benda apa yang gadis di gambar itu peluk, tapi Jungkook benar-benar terpesona dengan gambarnya. Warnanya terlihat hangat dan itu benar-benar gaya menggambar yang Jungkook sukai.

 _Ini benar-benar_ style _yang aku inginkan, aku akan_ bookmark _ini_ —Jungkook bergumam, sambil tersenyum dan menopang dagu.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat apa yang orang tuanya katakan. Orang tuanya pikir pria itu tak seharusnya melakukan sesuatu seperti menggambar, tapi Jungkook ingin menggambar untuk melanjutkan kehidupan dan karirnya, itulah sebabnya dia pindah. Tapi, ternyata semuanya tak semudah yang ia kira.

Jungkook mengamati gambar itu sekali lagi. "Apakah aku harus sebagus ini agar bisa dapat uang dari menggambar?" dia kemudian mencari-cari nama orang yang meng _upload_ gambar tersebut. "Apakah ini gambar amatir atau profesional?"

Setelah dia menemukan namanya, Jungkook terdiam. Layar komputernya menampilkan sebuah nama.

Kim Taehyung.

Secara tiba-tiba, Jungkook teringat masa-masa ketika ia masih sekolah menengah akhir dulu. Ketika dia bertemu seorang laki-laki di klub seni, dan namanya adalah Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak percaya, tidak mungkin Taehyung yang sama yang menggambar gambar sebagus itu. Jungkook kemudian bergumam, "Aku harus mengecek gambarku, semoga ada komentar." Dan ketika dia sudah menemukan gambarnya dan melihat seluruh komentar, Jungkook sakit hati.

 _ **Laa-laa:** Pikir dulu sebelum kau post gambar ini._

 _ **:** Warnanya terlalu…_

 _ **KSG:** Berjuanglah lagi._

Jungkook menatap layar komputernya sedih. _Ini namanya_ internet bullying—batinnya, mengenaskan.

Sambil menghela napas, Jungkook mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman yang terjatuh di lantai dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dia menyusunnya satu persatu sampai ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Dengan malas, Jungkook mengangkatnya. "Apa?"

Yang menelefon adalah teman satu sekolah menengahnya dulu, Kim Mingyu. " _Tidak bisa kah kau lebih sopan sedikit bicaranya?!_ " Yang diseberang sana—Mingyu—protes, tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jungkook.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jungkook, masih sambil menyusun kaleng.

" _Kita akan mengadakan reuni—_ "

Alis Jungkook bertaut. "Aku tidak ikut."

Mingyu bicara lagi. " _Kau mau ikut—_ " Mingyu belum selesai bicara, tapi Jungkook sudah memotongnya. "Tidak."

Dibuat penasaran, Mingyu segera bertanya. " _Kenapa?_ "

Jungkook menyusun kaleng-kaleng lagi. "Aku sibuk."

Jungkook dapat merasakan Mingyu yang sedang memasang wajah keheranan di tempat yang jauh darinya. " _Kau tidak sibuk. Apakah kau malu karena kau sudah putus dengan Yerim?_ "

Mendadak Jungkook berhenti dari kegiatan menyusun kalengnya, dan mendesah. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

" _Kau masih sama Jungkook, sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong._ " Jungkook mendengar Mingyu menghela napas, tapi dia tidak peduli. " _Lagipula Kook, Yerim tidak akan datang. Jadi kau datang ya?_ "

Jungkook memasang tampang cemberut andalannya, tapi sayang sekali Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak mau."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Jungkook berhenti dari kegiatan menyusun kalengnya. "Apakah _dia_ akan datang?"

" _Dia siapa?_ "

Jungkook menghela napas. "Kim Taehyung."

" _Kim Tae—siapa? Siapa dia? Apakah dia ada di kelas kita dulu?_ " Mendengar jawaban Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak berguna, Jungkook memutar kedua mata malas. "Lupakan saja."

 _Lagipula, tidak mungkin 'kan dia akan datang_ —Jungkook membatin.

Mingyu bicara lagi. " _Ngomong-ngomong, Yerim tidak akan datang! Jadi jangan khawatir~_ "

"HEY! AKU TIDAK MALU!" Jungkook berteriak marah, dan memukul tumpukan kalengnya tanpa sengaja. Membuat kaleng-kaleng itu berserakan di lantai. Ketika Jungkook melihat layar ponselnya, Mingyu sudah memutuskan sambungan, si lelaki pohon itu pasti kaget karena Jungkook yang berteriak.

 _Sialan_ —Jungkook membatin sambil menendang kaleng yang berada di lantai.

[ _Salty Studio_ ]

Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk pergi mengikuti reuni yang temannya beritahukan minggu lalu.

Dia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, dan merapikan poninya sedikit. Jungkook mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dongker dan celana panjang berwarna gading. Jungkook melipat lengan kemejanya yang panjang hingga siku dan segera mencabut _charger_ ponselnya.

Jungkook menghela napasnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan mengambil sepatu _converse_ merahnya. Dia masih bertanya-tanya, apakah Kim Taehyung akan datang? Dia tidak begitu yakin akan hal itu.

Mingyu bilang reuni diadakan di sebuah restoran di Gangnam. Jungkook beruntung karena apartemennya berada di distrik Gangnam, jadi dia tidak perlu naik kendaraan umum—dan dia makin beruntung karena restoran itu dekat dengan apartemennya.

Saat sudah sampai di restoran, Jungkook langsung disapa oleh Mingyu. "Halo, Kook. Akhirnya kau datang juga," Mingyu melambaikan tangannya yang segera dibalas oleh Jungkook.

"Oh, Jungkook. Kau datang!" Seorang wanita melambaikan tangan, yang jelas membuat Jungkook kaget setengah mati.

Itu mantannya, Kim Yerim.

Jungkook dengan segera meraih kerah baju Mingyu, berusaha mencekiknya. "Kau bilang dia tidak akan datang," ucapnya sinis, yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Mingyu.

"Haha, maafkan aku. Lagipula ini reuni, mana mungkin aku tidak mengajaknya?" kata Mingyu dengan suara yang ia buat setenang mungkin, membuat Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Jika saja tatapannya benar-benar bisa membunuh, sekarang Mingyu pastilah hanya tinggal nama.

Pasrah, Jungkook melepasan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Mingyu dan duduk di tempat yang kosong; sialnya, itu di samping Yerim. Jungkook mencoba untuk berlagak tidak peduli dan minum soju bersama yang lainnya. Tapi, ketika dia baru mengambil gelas soju dan mau menuangkan soju ke dalamnya, Yerim berbicara. "Jungkook, kenapa minum sendirian saja sih?"

Jungkook hanya melirik Yerim sedikit, dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan wanita itu. Tapi, Yerim nampaknya tidak menyerah. "Biar aku tuangkan sojunya untukmu—" baru saja Yerim akan menyentuh tangan Jungkook, Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menepisnya.

"Tidak perlu."

Yerim menatap Jungkook kebingungan dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau masih marah ya?"

Jungkook meneguk sojunya, dan menggeleng pelan setelah terdiam selama sepuluh detik. "Tidak."

"Tampaknya kau masih marah," Yerim langsung mengambil kesimpulan setelah melihat Jungkook yang terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Yerim menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau pikir aku benar-benar meninggalkan mu karena kau tidak punya uang lagi?" Yerim sedikit mendongak. "Itu tidak benar"—Yerim menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook—"Aku merasa sedih dan aku tidak bisa menahannya…"

Jungkook menuangkan soju lagi ke dalam gelasnya dan memutar bola matanya malas. _Pembohong_ , pikirnya.

Dengan santai, Yerim menopang dagunya dan tersenyum manis. "Jangan bilang padaku kalau menurutmu hidup itu mudah tanpa uang. Berhentilah menjadi keras kepala dan pulang kembali ke rumah orangtuamu."

"Lagipula, kau tidak punya bakat." Ucap Yerim final, yang jelas membuat Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Jungkook marah, tapi dalam hati dia mengakui apa yang baru saja Yerim katakan.

Dia tidak punya bakat.

Yerim meraih botol soju dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas Jungkook. "Kalau kau berniat untuk kembali ke rumah orangtuamu, hubungi aku~"

Jungkook mendengus sebal, dia kesal benar-benar marah. Jadi, dia minum dan minum. Minum sampai dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran dan mengundang tawa kawan-kawannya.

Saking mabuknya, Jungkook sampai mengambil dasi yang salah satu temannya kenakan dan mengikatnya di kepala. Kemudian lari ke kamar mandi dan mendobrak pintunya, yang jelas membuat orang yang berada di sekitar itu terkejut. Teman-temannya sudah mengikutinya dari belakang, Mingyu sudah berada di sana dan juga beberapa orang yang lain.

Jungkook membuka penutup kloset dan berteriak. "Dunia ini adalah toilet dan aku adalah poopnya, tolong siram!" jeritnya dengan gila, dia bahkan hampir memasukkan kakinya ke dalam kloset jika saja Mingyu tidak menariknya ke belakang.

[ _Salty Studio_ ]

Jungkook merasa kasur lipat dan selimutnya sedang mencintainya dengan sangat dalam, sampai kedua benda itu membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman untuk terus bergelung di dalamnya. Jungkook sudah mendengar bunyi alarm yang menjerit minta dimatikan, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Bangun, sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" sebuah suara mengganggu Jungkook, sebuah suara yang tidak ia kenal, tapi terasa tidak asing.

Orang itu mengguncang tubuh Jungkook. "Hei, bangun," katanya sekali lagi, dan kali ini Jungkook segera membuat tubuhnya duduk dengan paksa. Jungkook merasa kedinginan—dan dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak memakai baju selain dasi yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Dengan perlahan Jungkook meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek pukul berapa saat itu.

10:27. Masih pagi.

"Di mana aku harus meletakkan ini?" suara itu mengganggu Jungkook lagi, dan ketika dia menoleh, Jungkook melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri menghadapnya, dengan kardus berisi kertas dan beberapa buku.

Ada Kim Taehyung di hadapannya.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Kim Taehyung, the Fortune, Rolling In

**Salty Studio**

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Drama, AU

Pair: KookV

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Lee Suwoong, Kim Yerim, and others.

Length: Chaptered

.

Jungkook dulunya bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan dia tidak punya niat sedikitpun untuk bekerja di sana, jadi dia berhenti dan pindah dari rumah orang tuanya untuk mengejar mimpinya—menggambar. Di pesta reuni, dia bertemu dengan Taehyung, salah satu teman satu sekolah menengahnya dulu dan juga seorang ilustrator hebat.

 _ **Note:** Jungkook is 27 years-old, Taehyung is 27 years old, Kim Yerim is 27 years-old, Jimin is 18 years-old, Suwoong is 25 years-old, Hoseok is 18 years-old, Yoongi is 18-years old, Namjoon is 28 years-old, Seokjin is 18 years-old. Most of the characters are aged up and aged down, if you don't like this please don't read my fanfiction. This fanfiction is a remake from omyo's webtoon, Salty Studio._

.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Kim Taehyung, the Fortune, Rolling In._

 _._

Jungkook masih kebingungan.

Pertama, dia bangun dalam keadaan _hangover_. Kedua, Taehyung muncul di hadapannya.

Sambil mengacak rambutnya, Jungkook menoleh ke samping dan seketika dia kebingungan karena menemukan beberapa pot bunga tergeletak di sampingnya—bahkan ada bunga kaktus juga. _Apakah aku sedang berada di rumah? Sepertinya iya… Bunga macam apa ini?_ —Jungkook membatin, dan bergidik ngeri melihat kaktus itu.

"Jadi, kau masih harus sadarkan diri ya?" Taehyung meletakkan kardus di atas meja komputer milik Jungkook.

Taehyung memakai kemeja kasual berwarna merah darah dan celana jins panjang berwarna hitam. Jungkook memfokuskan pandangannya dan dia dapat melihat Taehyung memakai _snapback_ warna hitam bertuliskan _supreme_.

Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping dan dia hampir menyentuh kaktus itu, membuat wajahnya terlihat cemberut. "Nama dia Hedgehog, hati-hati jika berada di dekatnya." Taehyung tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa sepiring makanan, entah apa makanan itu Jungkook tidak tahu. Tapi yang masih ia pertanyakan—untuk apa pemuda di depannya ini membawa kaktus ke apartemennya?

"Lihat"—Taehyung menyodorkan piring yang ia bawa—"apakah ini cukup untuk _hangover_ -mu?" tanyanya. Jungkook mendadak merasa mual, makanan yang Taehyung bawa itu pizza, dan itu pizza sisa yang dipanaskan lagi.

Jungkook dengan sopan menolak. "Ah tidak. Tidak, terima kasih."

Taehyung hanya menatapnya dan kemudian berjalan menjauh—ke dapur. Dia meletakkan pizza itu di atas meja dan membuka kulkas. "Hm… kalau begitu, kau mau ayam goreng?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dari kejauhan, dan berteriak sedikit—siapa tahu Taehyung tidak bisa mendengarnya dari jarak yang agak jauh. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengecek kulkasku?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka lemari untuk mengambil kaus. Dia kemudian mengenakan kaus itu dan berjalan ke dapur dengan sempoyangan, dia rasa dia masih mabuk. Lalu Jungkook beralih untuk menyingkirkan Taehyung dari kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam sana. Dia kemudian membawanya ke meja—hanya meja saja, tidak ada kursi dan mereka duduk di lantai. Taehyung sudah berada di sana dengan kedua siku berada di atas meja, wajah yang ditangkupkan di tangannya, dan menatapi Jungkook. Jungkook meneguk air dari botol mineral itu dan menghela napas setelahnya.

Taehyung masih terus menatapi Jungkook, sampai Jungkook merasa canggung dan akhirnya dia bertanya. "Kau… adalah Kim Taehyung 'kan?" dia bertanya dengan ragu.

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya, entah dalam artian apa, atau itu memang kebiasaannya. "Uh? Ya, aku Taehyung."

Jungkook punya banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia tanya, tapi pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. "Hm… jadi, kenapa aku—eh, maksudku… apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara aku dan…" Jungkook tidak bisa benar-benar menyelesaikan ucapannya, jadi dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Hah?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook kebingungan.

Jungkook kemudian batuk dengan canggung, disengaja. "Apakah kita melakukan"—Jungkook menatap Taehyung takut-takut—"itu?"

Wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba langsung memerah padam, dan dia segera melepaskan _snapback_ nya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Jungkook yang melihat itu seketika langsung panik, jangan-jangan dia memang melakukan itu dengan Taehyung saat dia mabuk.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau serius? Masa sih…" Jungkook berkata dengan panik, wajahnya sudah pucat. Jika memang iya dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak ketika mabuk, dia bisa mati dibunuh oleh ayahnya.

Taehyung masih sembunyi di balik _snapback_ hitamnya. "Kau semalam melakukan—" dengan sengaja Taehyung menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Jungkook penasaran setengah mati.

"Kau melakukan _strip-dance_ , dan _pole dance_!" Taehyung berujar, yang tidak dipercaya oleh Jungkook.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!" Jungkook menjerit panik, walau dia yakin Taehyung tidak benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan itu, entah kenapa dia merasa gelisah.

Taehyung menurunkan _snapback_ nya dari wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah. "Aku bercanda~"

Jungkook kemudian menggeram, tapi dia berhasil untuk menahan amarahnya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat semuanya?"

"…Aku ingat beberapa bagian," Jungkook menjawab dengan jujur, sambil memainkan ujung kausnya.

Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak ingat ini?"

Jungkook bertanya. "Apa?"

"Kau memintaku untuk tinggal bersama denganmu."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung kebingungan dan memgumamkan kata 'apa?'. Dia menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat, meminta penjelasan yang benar-benar jelas dan detail. Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya, dan mulai bercerita. "Kau mengalami waktu yang berat kemarin, kau terus minum seperti ikan." Taehyung menghela napasnya, mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. "Kau baru saja putus, kau tidak punya pekerjaan, kau punya masalah keuangan, tidak ada orang yang bersedia untuk selalu bersamamu di dunia ini."

"Kau minum, dan minum lagi." Taehyung mengistirahatkan dagunya di tangannya. "Aku ada di sana, menghiburmu." Sebuah tangan—tangan Jungkook—bergerak naik ke arah pipi Taehyung, tapi Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang biasa saja.

"Kau bilang ' _aku menyerah karena hidup sangatlah sulit, aku berharap ada orang lain yang mau menghiburku_ '. Kemudian, kau memintaku untuk tinggal dengan—aaah, aduh!" Penjelasan Taehyung terpotong karena Jungkook mencubit pipinya dan menariknya.

"Berhenti mengada-ngada," kata Jungkook sinis, masih sambil menarik pipi Taehyung. "Maafkhan akhuuu…" ucap Taehyung dengan tidak jelas karena pipinya yang masih ditarik.

Jungkook melepaskan cubitannya dan segera berdiri. "Berdirilah," Jungkook memerintah Taehyung, yang segera diikuti oleh Taehyung. Dan Jungkook mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk mengambil kotak yang tadi ia taruh di atas meja komputer. Jungkook kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya; mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku rasa kau harus pergi." Jungkook berucap tenang, tapi Taehyung tidak menangkap apa maksudnya.

"Uh?" Taehyung memasang wajah bingungnya, dan Jungkook hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Jadi dia mendorong tubuh Taehyung sampai keluar dari apartemennya. "Dah, senang bertemu denganmu." ucap Jungkook final.

"Tunggu seben—" Taehyung belum bisa menyelesaikan apa yang hendak ia katakan karena Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu, tepat di depan wajahnya.

Jungkook berbalik dan menyentuh pipi kirinya (yang entah kenapa terdapat bekas pukulan, Jungkook tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat dia mabuk). _Aku butuh tidur, tubuhku sakit sekali_ —Jungkook membatin, dan berjalan menuju kasur lipatnya.

Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat keras menghentikan langkahnya.

Itu suara pintunya yang dipukuli oleh seseorang—Jungkook sudah tahu betul kalau orang itu adalah Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerang dan berbalik untuk membuka pintu, dia sudah bersiap untuk membentak Taehyung habis-habisan. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, dia bisa melihat Taehyung yang sedang nyengir dengan satu tangan terangkat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Jungkook membentak, yang entah kenapa tidak membuat Taehyung takut sama sekali, malah membuat dia tertawa.

Jungkook jadi sebal. "Apa? Kau tertawa?!"

[ _Salty Studio_ ]

Sekarang, berakhir dengan Taehyung yang kembali masuk ke apartemen Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah menyerah untuk mengusir Taehyung keluar dari apartemennya. Kebetulan pula dia sedang hangover, jadi makin sulit. Ditambah dengan sebuah lebam di pipi kirinya yang baru dia sadari itu, mempersulit keadaan.

Jungkook tidak sadar Taehyung sedang melakukan—dan dia tidak peduli, tentu saja. Jungkook berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari ponsel menghentikan gerakannya.

Itu dari ponsel Taehyung, dan Taehyung memperlihatkan layarnya kepada Jungkook. Itu adalah sebuah rekaman, yang membuat Jungkook bingung, ada wajahnya di sana.

" _Baiklah, rekam ini sebagai bukti_ ," suara Jungkook yang terdengar dari rekaman itu menggema di apartemennya.

" _Apakah ini rekaman?_ "—" _Yep_ ,"

Wajah Jungkook di rekaman itu sangatlah lucu, bahkan banyak yang menertawakannya kala itu. " _Tunggu sebentar, kemarilah agar kau bisa masuk di rekaman ini juga_."

Rekaman video itu mulai terlihat bergerak-gerak dan akhirnya memunculkan wajah Taehyung, yang berdiri di samping Jungkook. " _Baiklah, apa kesepakatannya?_ " tanya Jungkook.

" _Aku akan membayar setengah dari uang sewamu_ ," kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum di rekaman itu—yang entah kenapa membuat Jungkook yang sedang menonton rekamannya merasa jijik.

" _Dan_?"

" _Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menggambar dengan bagus._ " Taehyung berucap mantap, yang segera disetujui oleh Jungkook di rekaman itu.

Jungkook yang sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pusing.

 ** _Kemarin…_**

"Aku tidak pantas untuk hidup, lebih baik aku jadi pupuk saja~" itu ucapan Jungkook yang sedang mabuk berat, di toilet, dengan kepala yang diistirahatkan di atas kloset. "Aku ingin pergi ke laut saja," kata Jungkook lagi, yang membuat Mingyu—yang sedang mengurusinya kala itu, frustasi dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat.

Taehyung berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Jungkook duduk, dan dia menatap Jungkook prihatin. Taehyung berjalan masuk, dan berhenti di dekat Jungkook—tampaknya Jungkook tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang muncul.

"Tunggu… sebentar!" Jungkook berteriak tiba-tiba, "ini salah dunia, bukan salahku." Dia mulai mengoceh lagi, yang bisa saja membuat telinga Taehyung iritasi. "Tidak ada uang untuk sewa apartemen, aku baru saja putus, dan tidak punya bakat dalam menggambar."

Taehyung bisa mendengar jelas nada putus asa dari suara Jungkook, tapi mendengar pria itu terus mengoceh jelas saja membuatnya sebal.

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan membuka _lockscreen_ nya. "Semuanya tidak adil. Orang-orang lahir dengan bakat seperti ini!" sahut Jungkook, sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya entah kepada siapa— _wallpaper_ nya itu adalah sebuah karya yang ia _bookmark_ di komputernya. "Sedangkan aku? Aku terlahir seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyer—"

"SIAPA BILANG?!"

"ADUH!" Sebuah tangan menampar pipi kiri Jungkook dengan sangat kencang, sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Jungkook duduk di lantai, terkejut, dan rasa sakit mulai menyerang di pipi kirinya. Taehyung berjongkok di depan Jungkook, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mengecewakan,"

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung kebingungan, belum mencerna apa maksudnya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata adalah orang yang sepert ini," tandasnya. Setelah itu Jungkook tidak bicara apa-apa, tampaknya masih kebingungan, jelas sekali dari ekspresinya.

"Kau… Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook, separuh yakin. Bukannya dapat jawaban, Jungkook dapat pukulan gratis.

"Jangan menyerah begitu saja, bodoh!" sahut Taehyung sambil memberi sebuah pukulan di kepala Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa mengaduh karenanya.

Jungkook mengusap kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Berhenti memukulku, sakit tahu."

Taehyung berdiri dan mengusap celana jinsnya yang kotor di bagian lutut. "Kau menggambar kemarin, dan sekarang sudah mau menyerah? Payah sekali,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau 'kan bukan bosku." Jungkook mengusap pipinya lagi, "Pergi saja sana, kecuali kalau kau mau membantuku."

Dengan cepat, Taehyung merespon. "Aku mau."

"Hah?"

"Apa masalahmu?" Taehyung bertanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Jungkook sempat berpikir, kemudian menjawab. "Tidak punya uang,"

"Kalau begitu cari uang."

"Gambarku belum cukup bagus untuk dijadikan penghasil uang,"

"Kalau begitu belajar _dong_."

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali sih mengatakan itu?" Jungkook menyahut tidak terima. "Tunggu sebentar, ada yang aneh."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Kau mau menolongku, padahal kita sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk atau sejenisnya?" tanya Jungkook, dan dia segera merasakan kengerian begitu melihat Taehyung sudah menyiapkan tinjunya. "Tolong jangan ada kekerasan," sahutnya memohon.

"Tentu saja," Taehyung menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tidak membantumu secara gratis."

Alis Jungkook menukik sebelah. "Lalu?"

"Taruh meja kerjaku di tempat kerjamu." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Hah?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku sedang mencari tempat untuk kantor pribadiku. Aku akan ikut membayar uang sewa dan membantumu dalam menggambar kalau kau mau memberikanku tempat,"

Jungkook tertawa, dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau ikut membayar uang sewa, tapi, membantuku?" Jungkook membuang wajahnya ke kanan. "Memangnya kau mau mengajariku atau semacamnya?" Dia tertawa lagi dan menatap Taehyung.

"Memangnya kau cukup mahir untuk mengajarku?"

Taehyung terdiam. Jungkook sempat berpikir bahwa Taehyung tersinggung karena ucapannya, tapi dia tidak tahu. "Itu," Taehyung menunjuk layar ponsel Jungkook, "gambar di _wallpaper_ mu,"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, pria itu bicara setengah-setengah, Jungkook jadi tidak sabaran untuk mendengar apa yang akan ia bicarakan sebetulnya.

"Itu punyaku."

 ** _Kembali ke masa kini._**

Taehyung nyengir persegi. "Setelah itu, kau langsung memintaku untuk pindah dan tinggal bersamamu!" katanya dengan ceria. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook yang berwajah masam. "Lupakan saja, jadi kau ya yang membuat wajahku begini!"

Jungkook menunjuk pipinya yang lebam, tapi Taehyung dengan rasa tidak bersalahnya—hanya tertawa.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak mau tinggal denganmu." Jungkook menghela napasnya, "kemarin itu aku terlalu mabuk, jadi aku bicara macam-macam."

"Jadi tolong per—" tiba-tiba ponsel Jungkook bergetar, tanda pesan masuk. Jungkook entah kenapa yakin kalau itu adalah pesan penting, jadi dia segera memeriksanya.

Betapa kagetnya ia begitu membaca pesan singkat dari pemilik apartemen yang ia tinggali itu.

— _Aku sudah menerima uang sewanya, lain kali bayarlah tepat waktu!_ —

"Aku yang bayar," Taehyung membuat suaranya semenyeramkan mungkin agar Jungkook terkejut, tapi ternyata pria itu bukan kaget karena suaranya, melainkan karena Taehyung yang sudah membayar uang sewanya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Kau takut aku berubah pikiran, jadi kau langsung mengirim nomor ponsel pemilik apartemen ini." Taehyung nyengir lagi, kelihatan ceria sekali. "Lagipula, kita juga bisa saling mengenal. Dan lagi, kau tentu saja tidak bisa mengembalikan uang yang sudah aku kirim ke pemilik apartemen dan menendangku keluar begitu saja."

Jungkook terdiam, kata-kata Taehyung itu memang tepat sasaran sekali.

Uang sewanya yang awalnya $300, turun menjadi $150. Kantor kecilnya (dan juga kamarnya) sudah menjadi setengah dari asalnya.

"Err… kau serius, Taehyung? Ini rumah orang," Jungkook berucap ragu saat melihat Taehyung yang tengah membawa kembali kotak yang sebelumnya ia bawa saat Jungkook baru bangun. "Terus kenapa?"

Jungkook hanya bisa menggeram ketika mendengar itu.

"Baiklah. Satu syarat, kau boleh makan di sini tapi jangan tidur di sini." Jungkook jelas saja tidak mau ada orang lain yang belum terlalu ia kenal tidur di tempat tinggalnya, apalagi dengan alasan yang aneh seperti mengajar.

Taehyung tertawa. "Aku baru saja akan membawa ranjangku kemari."

"Jangan pernah."

Kim Taehyung yang baru saja Jungkook temui lagi setelah 10 tahun berlalu, baru saja masuk ke ruang kerjanya hanya dalam waktu satu hari.

 **To Be Continued**

 _not edited, so maybe you would see some typo(s) in this. it would be great if you click the favourite and follow button for this story, i appreciate it. i'll work hard for the next chapter, thank you for your review._


	3. I'm Curious

**Salty Studio**

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Drama, AU

Pair: KookV

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Lee Suwoong, Kim Yerim, and others.

Length: Chaptered

.

Jungkook dulunya bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan dia tidak punya niat sedikitpun untuk bekerja di sana, jadi dia berhenti dan pindah dari rumah orang tuanya untuk mengejar mimpinya—menggambar. Di pesta reuni, dia bertemu dengan Taehyung, salah satu teman satu sekolah menengahnya dulu dan juga seorang ilustrator hebat.

.

 _ **Note:** Jungkook is 27 years-old, Taehyung is 27 years old, Kim Yerim is 27 years-old, Jimin is 18 years-old, Suwoong is 25 years-old, Hoseok is 18 years-old, Yoongi is 18-years old, Namjoon is 28 years-old, Seokjin is 18 years-old. Most of the characters are aged up and aged down, if you don't like this please don't read my fanfiction. This fanfiction is a remake from omyo's webtoon, Salty Studio._

.

 **Chapter 3**

 _I'm Curious._

[ _Salty Studio_ ]

Jungkook menaruh pot bunga yang baru saja dia bawa ke luar apartemennya—di _rooftop_ lebih tepatnya. Dia beruntung memilih apartemen di tingkat paling atas, jadi dia bisa dapat bagian _rooftop_ sebagai tambahan. Setelah meletakkan pot, Jungkook melihat ke sekitar, dan hanya mendapati banyak pot-pot bunga lain di sekitarnya. "Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Jungkook ke Taehyung yang entah di mana keberadaannya—yang jelas dia berada di _rooftop_ juga.

"Apa?"

"Ini"—Jungkook menunjuk semua tanaman yang ada di hadapannya—"apa kau pikir ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, membawa semua tanaman yang kau punya ke mari?"

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan santai. "Di sini ada lebih banyak cahaya untuk mereka,"

Jungkook kini menatap Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di kursi santai, sambil memakai kaca mata hitamnya. Taehyung mengembuskan napas dan nyengir. "Lagipula, orang pun bisa menjadi positif jika mereka berfotosintesis."

Jungkook memandang Taehyung keki. "Kau seharusnya bekerja sekarang, jangan main-main!" sahutnya, dan Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook lewat kaca mata hitamnya dan melambaikan tangan. "Tuan Negatif!"

Saking kesalnya, Jungkook memilih untuk berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan menarik kepala Taehyung—dengan cara yang sangat tidak baik. "Kemari kau, kau seharusnya bekerja." Ia menyeret Taehyung masuk ke dalam apartemen, sementara sang pemilik kepalanya hanya bisa meronta-ronta ingin dilepas.

"AAHH! Kau memecahkan kepalaku. KAU BISA MEMECAHKAN KEPALAKU!"

[ _Salty Studio_ ]

Begitu sampai di dalam apartemen, Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya dari kepala Taehyung dan menatap seisi apartemennya. Ada banyak sekali kardus-kardus bertumpuk di sisi ruangan, membuat kamarnya menjadi semakin sempit. Tanpa menoleh ke Taehyung, Jungkook berbicara, "Sudah kubilang 'kan padamu untuk membawa barang yang penting-penting saja?"

Taehyung nyengir, dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Ini lah semua barang yang aku butuhkan!"

Dia kemudian menunjuk benda-benda yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Pakaian untuk musim dingin dan musim panas," kemudian berpindah ke barang di sebelahnya. "Buku komik yang aku baca ketika aku tidak punya ide."

Terakhir, Taehyung menunjuk tumpukan boneka-boneka lucu yang membuat mata Jungkook perih. "Boneka-boneka imut yang akan menyinari suasana ruang kerja kita!"

Jungkook mengambil salah satu boneka berwarna merah putih milik Taehyung dan menarik sekuat tenaga—bahkan sampai sudah sobek sedikit di bagian lehernya. "Kau butuh ini? Boneka imut? Yang benar saja!" Taehyung yang menatap itu hanya bisa merengek dan air mata mulai muncul di matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan lakukan itu, bonekaku akan mati!"

Dan pada akhirnya, boneka-boneka Taehyung dikembalikan ke rumahnya. Pekerja yang membantu memindahkan barang sudah mengambil kardus berisi boneka-boneka kesayangan Taehyung, dan sang pemilik hanya bisa menatap bonekanya dengan sedih.

Taehyung masuk ke apartemen Jungkook dengan wajah sedih, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia memindahkan barang-barang lain sambil terisak, dan itu membuat Jungkook yang sedang menyusun buku menjadi jengkel.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menyimpan satu!" Jungkook menyahut tanpa menoleh. Dan dia bisa mendengar Taehyung menjatuhkan kardus yang ia pegang dan berlari keluar.

"YEAY! HEY TUAN HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!"

.

"Baiklah, apa begini cukup?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menatapi meja kerja baru milik Taehyung yang sudah tersusun rapi, dan sangat bersih. Kelihatannya tidak ada debu yang menempel sama sekali di sana.

Taehyung nyengir, dan terkekeh senang. "Ini lebih dari cukup!"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan." Dia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan hendak membuka kulkas ketika Taehyung menyahut 'kedengarannya bagus' padanya.

Ketika Jungkook membuka kulkas, pemandangannya tidak bagus sama sekali. Kulkasnya sudah kosong, hanya ada dua botol air mineral. "Hah— _Hey_ , tidak ada makanan di kulkas, belanja sana." Dia menyuruh Taehyung yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil memeluk bonekanya.

Mendengar itu, Taehyung mendengus tak terima. "Tidak mau,"

Taehyung lalu mengambil selebaran dan memperlihatkannya kepada Jungkook. Kertas itu berisi menu-menu makanan dari restoran China. "Karena aku baru saja pindah, bagaimana kalau kita pesan _Chinese food_?"

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya. "Dengan uang siapa?"

"Uangku,"

" _Call_."

Taehyung sudah memesan makanannya, dan pesanannya datang dalam dua puluh menit.

Taehyung berdiri di luar pintu sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Seorang pria yang mengantarkan makanan itu mengeluarkan pesanan Taehyung dari tempat penyimpanan makanan yang ia bawa dan menaruhnya di lantai. "Ini makananmu—totalnya $38."

"Oh—aku kehabisan _cash_ , bagaimana ini?" Taehyung menatap isi dompetnya kaget, dan memutar badannya untuk melihat Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Jungkook tahu betul maksud Taehyung menatapnya itu apa—Taehyung ingin Jungkook untuk membayar juga.

Tapi, jelas Jungkook tidak akan sudi. "Pakai kartumu."

"Kurang ajar sekali kau," Taehyung memberikan tatapan kekinya kepada Jungkook, mengeluarkan kartu dan memberikannya kepada sang pria _delivery_. Sementara Jungkook hanya mengantungkan tangannya di saku celana, dan bergegas masuk ke apartemen. "Apa salahku sih?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung masuk sambil membawa satu piring besar berisikan udang. "Ucapkan terima kasih setiap kau menyuapkan makanannya." Taehyung berkata dengan ceria dan itu membuat Jungkook sebal.

Taehyung meletakkan makanannya di atas meja, dan Jungkook menatapnya kagum. Itu _Hot and Sour Shrimp_. "Pantas saja harga makanannya mahal," kata Jungkook. "Kenapa kau bisa memesan ini sih?"

"Gara-gara kau," Taehyung tersenyum, tapi kelihatan seperti tidak ikhlas di mata Jungkook.

"Kenapa aku?"

Taehyung berjalan menjauh, menuju dapur, sambil mengeluhkan uangnya yang banyak berkurang. "Argh—uangku yang berharga…" keluhnya sambil membuka laci dan mengambil dua pasang sumpit. Jungkook menatap pria itu dan mendengus. _Kau bahkan tidak berniat untuk mentraktirku makanan, dasar bedebah_ —Jungkook membatin.

Taehyung kembali dengan membawa dua piring dan dua pasang sumpit di tangannya, lalu meletakkan benda-benda itu di atas meja. "Taruh udangnya di meja, Kook."

Jungkook mematuhinya, dan meletakkan sepiring udang itu di atas meja. Mereka mulai makan, dan ruangan benar-benar hening. Hanya terdengar suara kunyahan dari dua insan yang kelaparan. Sampai pada saat-saat terakhir di mana hanya tersisa satu udang di atas piring, keduanya bertengkar dan menahan satu udang itu dengan sumpitnya.

"Lepaskan," Taehyung mendesis.

"Kau yang lepaskan," Jungkook tak mau kalah, dia semakin menancapkan sumpitnya ke udang itu.

Walaupun begitu, akhirnya Taehyunglah yang menang—lagipula, dia yang membayar, jadi Jungkook terpaksa menerimanya saja.

Hanya tersisa tiga piring kosong di atas meja sekarang, benar-benar kosong. Taehyung sudah lebih dulu berbaring di karpet lantai milik Jungkook (dia menghindari kegiatan cuci piring sebenarnya), kemudian berseru senang. "Ahhh aku kekenyangan~"

Jungkook berdiri tidak jauh dari Taehyung sambil membawa tiga piring itu ke dapurnya. "Kau bisa jadi sapi kalau kekenyangan begitu."

"Ah, kau terdengar seperti nenek-nenek." Taehyung berucap jahil, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Nenek-nenek?" Jungkook membeo, dan mendengus sebal. Dia tidak tahu kalau Taehyung itu sebegini menyebalkannya. Ayolah, pria tampan seperti dia dikatai seperti nenek-nenek? Pastilah otak Taehyung sudah mati.

Seusai Jungkook mencuci piringnya, Jungkook kembali ke ruang tengah, menemukan Taehyung masih berbaring dalam posisi yang sama dan kedua mata yang menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Jungkook berjalan mendekatinya dan menendang Taehyung. "Minggir,"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sedikit ruangan kosong untuk Jungkook berbaring di sebelahnya. Jungkook kemudian berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di belakang kepala, dan memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook, kemudian nyengir. "Ternyata kau mau berbaring juga ya,"

Jungkook menghembuskan napas sebelum menjawab. "Kudengar berbaring setelah makan itu baik untuk fungsi hati."

"Terserah," Taehyung mendengus geli dan kembali menatap langit-langit apartemen.

Lima menit telah berlalu dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya Jungkook membuka mata dan berbicara. "Taehyung,"

"Mm,"

"Kau selama ini bagaimana?"

Taehyung menoleh sedikit, "heh?"

Jungkook mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lebih jelas. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Oh," Taehyung terkekeh singkat dan menatap langit-langit lagi. "Yah… aku lulus sekolah dan bekerja seperti orang-orang lain."

Kedua alis Jungkook menukik, dan ujung bibirnya ditarik membuat sebuah senyuman. "Kedengarannya normal sekali."

"Iya, memang."

Taehyung kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, dan melihat Jungkook yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu, Jungkook?" Dan Jungkook hanya menjawa dengan malas. "Tidakkah kau dengar tentangku saat reuni?"

"Hmm," Taehyung menyentuh dagunya, seolah-olah dia sedang berpikir keras. "Kau meninggalkan rumah, putus cinta, tidak punya uang, hidupmu kacau?" Taehyung terkekeh ketika Jungkook mengatakan _hentikan_ padanya. Walaupun Jungkook tahu semua yang Taehyung katakan barusan itu memang benar.

"Itu sudah berapa lama, ya?" Jungkook bertanya, sambil memikirkan jawabannya sendiri dalam benaknya.

Taehyung menggunakan jarinya untuk menghitung. "Itu saat kita masih kelas satu, jadi—kira-kira sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya, lagi. "Wah, ternyata waktu berjalan secepat itu"—dia kemudian membuka mata dan terduduk—"Bukankah kita bertemu di klub seni?"

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. "Ah, klub seni? Bisakah kita menyebutnya klub seni?" Jungkook hanya menggaruk tengkuknya saat Taehyung mengatakan itu. "Ya, aku tahu. Menyebut 'dua orang' sebagai klub seni itu memang agak aneh…"

Jungkook tersenyum sedikit. "Dulu penampilanmu seperti itu, ya? Aku ingat sekali kau dulu tidak punya poni."

"Aku tahu," Taehyung terkekeh, malu sepertinya. "Dulu aku jelek sekali."

"Tapi, dulu menyenangkan sekali!" Taehyung menyahut tiba-tiba, membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak. "Kita berpose untuk satu sama lain, dan—"

"Berpose untuk satu sama lain? Kalau ngomong yang benar _dong_ ," Jungkook memotong kalimat Taehyung dan mendengus sebal seperti banteng yang sedang marah. "Yang berpose itu hanya aku,"

Taehyung menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung dan terkekeh. "Eh, iya kah?"

Dalam sekejap, memori tentang Jungkook yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Taehyung di klub seni itu terulang kembali. Di mana dia menemukan Taehyung yang memakai _sweater_ sekolah, dan duduk di kursi kayu, di depan sebuah kanvas besar yang masih putih bersih, belum ternodai dengan sedikitpun arsiran pensil yang Taehyung genggam di tangan kanannya.

Jungkook langsung terpesona, ya, terpesona oleh Taehyung. Ada satu sisi dari Taehyung yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya dulu. Seharusnya dia dari dulu sudah bertemu dengan Taehyung—mungkin dia saja yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran Taehyung saat hari pertama masuk sekolah menengah, jadi dia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya saat di klub seni.

Hanya mereka berdua, mereka berdua saja yang masuk klub seni. Bagi Jungkook, itu menyenangkan—dia jadi bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja dengan Taehyung, walaupun banyak sekali kegiatan aneh yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Dan sekarang, Taehyung sudah berbeda sekali. "Sekarang aku ingat,"

"Apa?" Taehyung bertanya, penasaran.

Dengan suara menggoda, Jungkook mengatakan, "Gambarmu dulu jelek 'kan?"

Hening sesaat, sampai Taehyung akhirnya hanya mampu mengatakan—"Hah?"

Terulang kembali memori itu, kali ini Taehyung yang memikirkannya. Saat-saat di mana dia menyuruh Jungkook untuk berpose—dengan tangan kiri yang terangkat layaknya patung jaman dulu, dan gorden yang melingkar di pundaknya. Dia dulu memaksa Jungkook untuk hanya mengenakan kaus, gorden, dan celana sekolahnya. Padahal saat itu sedang musim dingin.

Dia juga ingat, Jungkook tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya saat lelaki itu memaksa untuk melihat hasil karyanya. Yang berakhir dengan Jungkook tertawa terbahak karena gambar yang Taehyung buat itu sungguhlah jelek.

Kembali ke masa kini, wajah Taehyung merona karena malu. Jungkook yang melihat itu tertawa keras. "Akuilah, dulu kau benar-benar buruk dalam menggambar."

Taehyung menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangannya, dan bergumam. "Jangan bilang 'benar-benar', kau kejam sekali, Kook."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum lebar ketika Taehyung mengatakan itu, dan dia kembali bertanya. "Tapi, gambarmu sekarang benar-benar bagus—aku serius, bagaimana cara kau meningkatkan _skill_ -mu? Aku penasaran sekali."

"Benar, aku juga benar-benar penasaran."

Sebuah suara perempuan mengganggu pendengaran Jungkook dan Taehyung, dan ketika keduanya menoleh—hanya Jungkook yang kaget bukan main.

"Apa-apaan situasi ini?" Yerim berdiri di depan pintu, dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Siapa dia?"

Jungkook hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika Yerim bertanya, dia berharap nenek sihir itu tidak membunuhnya setelah ini.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

 _Hello_ , mungkin ini telat—tapi, selamat lebaran. Maafkan Arvin jika punya kesalahan ya, _readers_. Terus, udah pada mulai sekolah ya? Wah, Arvin belum nih haha. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat orang-orang yang sudah _fav_ , _follow_ , dan _review_ fanfic amatir Arvin ini. Tapi, karena kekurangan _review_ , Arvin jadi sedih juga—kasih _review_ dong di _chapter_ ketiga ini, ya? Ini permohonan loh.

Ah, semangat untuk yang sudah masuk sekolah, yang rajin loh belajarnya. _Have a good day!_

 **Arvin Midderford.**


End file.
